


Rhopalocera - Sursum Corda

by blackjessamine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Introspection, Love, M/M, Melancholy, Poetic, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: "Ti aspettavocoi palmi arresiprima ancoradi sapertirespiro".[Raccolta di poesie partecipante alla "Challenge delle quattro stagioni – Progetto "Un anno di...", indetto da rhys89 sul forum di EFP]
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_**Prima ancora di saperti respiro** _

  
  
  
  
  
_Mi aspettavi_  
 _con le dita schiuse_  
 _quando ancora_  
 _mi credevi_  
 _silenzio._  
  
Sono goffi  
i graffi  
che offro come  
disegni infantili  
di ginocchia sporche  
– _giugno è il mese della pelle mia_  
 _bianca._  
  
Sono goffi  
i tentativi miei  
– _stanchi_  
di disegnarmi grande  
nei miei contorni bambini.  
  
Giugno è il mese  
dove io esisto  
e tu esisti  
– _lontani –_  
come steli  
che hanno radici protese  
– _vicini –_  
e ancora non sappiamo l’intesa  
e l’offesa  
e l’amicizia che cola in rivoli di melassa  
– _densa – è magia che si impiglia._  
  
Giugno è il mese  
della mia infanzia  
di silenzi e conchiglie spezzate  
 _– rosso, il sangue, sulle ginocchia mie bianche._  
  
Graffi  
come lembi  
goffi  
di storie scucite  
– _sdrucite._  
  
_ti aspettavo_  
 _coi palmi arresi_  
 _prima ancora_  
 _di saperti_  
 _respiro._  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
 **Prompt** : Elenco Primavera, n. 46, _graffi_  
Questa raccolta di dodici poesie vuole, nelle intenzioni, accompagnarmi per un anno. Si trova all’interno della serie “Surya Namaskara” perché, sempre nelle intenzioni, prende le mosse dai protagonisti di quelle storie, ma lo fa in maniera molto simbolica: la raccolta è perfettamente fruibile anche senza conoscere il contesto di origine delle due voci protagoniste.


	2. Il vuoto sotto i piedi

**_Il vuoto sotto i piedi_ **

  
  
  
Come ossa  
pallide fragili  
– _frantumi_  
offro offese  
affilate  
su palmi tesi  
 _– nascosti –_  
  
Sono un mendicante smarrito.  
  
Luglio è il mese  
delle vertigini mie  
spoglie  
che nascondo  
 _– vuote_  
in sorrisi ornati di sale.  
  
Vertigini  
come respiri soffocati di fretta –  
  
Vertigini  
che trovavo nelle tracce  
 _– nere, troppo nere_  
dei libri con cui soffocavo la testa  
durante l’adolescenza  
che mi disegnava già grande.  
  
Non eri  
nella mia vita  
 _non c’eri_  
E già ti cercavo  
con gli occhi socchiusi  
mentre con le dita mie  
– _rotte_  
tracciavo i contorni  
dei vuoti angosciosi  
custoditi  
nel petto.  
  
Non eri  
e non c’eri  
e per trovarti  
il vuoto sotto i piedi  
Nemmeno lo avrei sentito.  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
 **Prompt** : Elenco Primavera n.79, _soffrire di vertigini_  
  



	3. (Non) È solo un gioco

_** (Non) È solo un gioco ** _

  
  


È come affondare 

nel rimestare lento

d’un mare di melassa

– nido e prigione – _è solo un gioco_

questo mio agosto

che ha l’autunno

già inciso sui polsi.

Il silenzio ha lo stesso respiro

_lentissimo_

di materassi che sono conche

– contiamo conchiglie – _è solo un gioco_

appena accennate di corpi

_ lentissimi _

che imitano la disinvoltura di

un’amicizia a cui vorremmo 

cancellare i contorni.

Siamo voci 

_ respiri che hanno perso i confini  _

un pigro rincorrersi 

di notti 

che hanno solo il calore dell’ambra

– bruciamo brandelli di buio – _è solo un gioco_.

( _mentiamo_ )

* * *

**Prompt** : Elenco Primavera, n. 17, _bugia/bugiardo_


	4. Estate che gocciola in brandelli d'autunno

**_Estate che gocciola in brandelli d’autunno_**  
  
  
  
  
  
Settembre è l'orizzonte  
cui volto le spalle  
 _– punto di svolta_  
 _in rivoluzione –_  
  
  
Gli occhi miei  
sono sentieri  
scavati nel sale  
di partenze  
gettate al vento  
  
_(se mi guardi_  
 _è un naufragio)_  
  
l’avvento  
di parole piccole  
e pensieri di più.  
  
  
Settembre  
ha l'odore  
dell'avventura che mi infiamma  
  
( _afflato tiepido –_  
 _rinuncia)_  
  
e posso giocare  
ad abitare il mondo  
se il mio orizzonte  
ha occhi come carezze  
 _– occhi morbidi e rimpianti ancorati a riva –_  
  
  
Settembre  
è una lancia affilata  
  
_(distesa)_  
  
orizzonte ch'è  
una tensione costante  
una mano tesa  
un miraggio  
 _– come bussole in assenza di poli –_  
  
  
Settembre  
come dita  
che disegnano silenzi  
nella sabbia già fredda  
– e _state che gocciola_  
 _in brandelli d'autunno –_  
  
  
E se volto la schiena  
a passato e futuro  
e il presente  
è un orizzonte  
  
_(piani inclinati_  
 _destini intrecciati)_  
  
tracciato a matita  
  
e se il presente  
sono le distanze che  
mai  
ho smesso di misurare  
  
_(guardami anche quando_  
 _sarò un sussurro)_  
  
allora il mondo  
tienilo fermo  
e il mio andare  
alla deriva  
  
– _mai smarrito –_  
  
_(tu bussola_  
 _immobile_  
 _ancora àncora)_  
  
sarà solo  
 _ritorno._  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Prompt** : Elenco Quinta Stagione, n. 6, _bussola_  
Inoltre, questa poesia partecipa all’iniziativa “A scatola chiusa”, promossa sul gruppo facebook “Caffè e Calderotti”, e si basa sulla traccia proposta da Jodie Graham _: “Orizzonte. Ovviamente può essere inteso sia in senso fisico, come l’orizzonte, che metaforico”._


	5. Ossa come cenere

**_Ossa come cenere_**  
  
  
  


  
È forza di gravità  
che perde i sensi  
questo mio ottobre  
 _(sterile)_  
fatto di pioggia che  
nemmeno  
sa toccare il suolo.  
  
È una pioggia di sale  
– pioggia come inchiostro –  
questo riversarsi dai miei occhi  
 _troppo asciutti_  
fiumi di nero  
su carta  
bianca  
(carta come ossa  
– ossa come cenere –  
cenere a disinfettarmi gli occhi)  
 _pallida come la distanza._  
  
Piove  
su un ottobre  
che ha giorni di sole  
 _– troppo freddo –_  
E sale  
 _(_ da dentro _)_  
il mio pianto asciutto  
e fa male  
l’assenza  
del nostro mare  
di voci urlate.  
  
È  
Solo  
Silenzio.  
  
(Sussurriamo  
il nostro strazio  
asimmetrico)  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Prompt** : elenco Primavera, n.65: _piangere/pianto_  
  



	6. Grumi di dita

_**Grumi di dita**_  
  
  
  


  
È nebbia  
che mi gonfia la pancia  
– fegato vuoto   
e dita intrecciate –  
Questo annegare incerto  
di respiri spezzati.  
  
Novembre  
è disteso come un velo  
– _sudario di nebbia_ –  
sulla mia cecità stanca  
– _apro gli occhi  
vedo latte_ –  
prendo svolte  
– sono tutte sbagliate.  
  
Novembre è quando  
la mia pazienza fragile  
si raccoglie in grani  
– _grumi di dita  
Dati in regalo  
Ricordi sgraziati –_  
molliche di sogni   
a disegnare sentieri.  
  
Il mio labirinto  
 _grigio_  
è un rimestare di sole   
– sollevarsi di veli  
riempirsi di vuoti –  
che scioglie la nebbia   
Con dita di notte.  
  
 _Tu  
Sei faro  
Anche quando   
Non posso vederti_  
  
– ci troviamo   
Anche quando   
Siamo persi –  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Prompt** : elenco Primavera, n. 52: _labirinto_


	7. Per terra è tutto più bello

_**Per terra è tutto più bello** _

Palmi aperti  
– riempi il vuoto tra le dita  
 _(lascio spazio_  
 _prendi tempo)_  
respiri  
il mio stesso respiro.

Occhi chiusi  
– le tue ciglia  
sono carezze  
che baciano le mie gote  
vuote.

Le mani sono  
Mute.  
Mite  
è questo dicembre  
che ci scivola sui polsi  
e nel freddo  
trova fragole  
che ci sporcano le dita.

Piove  
sulle luci smorzate  
d’un mondo  
che s'è fatto  
tutto piccino.

Ho mani  
che sono ossa  
 _– sangue e carne_  
 _pace e macerie_  
stringimi –

E tu hai mani  
e siamo pelle  
che si sfiora  
 _– fiorisce il sangue_  
 _sulle nostre gote –_  
È inverno.

E se i miei polsi  
hanno angoli disarticolati  
– schegge d'osso a ferirmi lo sguardo –  
tu raccoglimi come  
fossi neve.

E se i tuoi palmi  
sono gonfi e tumefatti  
– schegge d'osso a sfregiarti il sorriso  
(è solo un istante – _abbagli_ )  
io ti sorreggo  
senza tenerti la mano.

E se le dita  
– mie, tue, _siamo specchi_ –  
sono cenni morbidi  
lanciati nel vuoto  
impariamo a camminare  
con lo stesso passo.

 _Cadiamo._  
(Per terra è tutto più bello).

* * *

**Prompt** : elenco Primavera, n. 62; _osso rotto_


	8. Respiriamo comunque lo stesso respiro

* * *

_**Respiriamo comunque lo stesso respiro** _

  
  
  
  
  
I deliri   
sono appigli  
mani protese a disegnare  
sentieri di sale  
cosparsi di zucchero.  
  
Gennaio   
lo apro a metà  
come fosse un frutto maturo  
– _siamo noi a far la natura –_  
e mi sporco le dita  
traccio solchi  
di polpa dolce  
_– sono mappe per la tua bocca_  
_anche quando_  
_guardiamo altrove –_  
e lascio che il mondo   
mi si sciolga attorno.  
  
Gennaio  
lo accartocciamo   
coi contrasti spenti   
dei nostri mesi lontani.  
  
La mia   
è una febbre  
che funziona al contrario  
_– brucia il mondo, io sono di ghiaccio –_  
ma se pensi a me  
io posso annegare   
in uno sguardo più  
morbido  
del mare.  
  
Ché  
se siamo lontani  
respiriamo comunque lo stesso respiro.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Prompt** : Elenco Primavera, n.34, _febbre alta_  
  



	9. Passi che sono specchi

Passi che sono specchi

  
  


I miei passi

disegnano labirinti

– non importano i mostri –

restano solo

fili intrecciati

(rossi 

di respiri affannati) 

che ci uniscono i polsi.

Febbraio

sono i nostri passi

che sono specchi

–  io respiro

dove tu respiri –

e le nostre mani

servono solo ad accogliere

– i palmi arresi

smettiamo di mendicare –

dita come appigli

siamo spogli

e gli scogli

sono solo segni a matita

–  li cancelliamo –

E se mi perdo

– prendo tempo –

trovo tracce 

che tu hai disegnato

nei miei respiri.

E se ti perdi

mi faccio specchio

di ogni tuo passo

–  non ci siamo mai allontanati.

Febbraio è il mese

delle parole senza contorni.

Ci amiamo un istante

che è tutta la vita

– vuota, prima

sguardo rivolto

allo stesso punto di fuga

– sempre –

ci aspettiamo

anche quando

non sappiamo più di cercarci.

  
  
  
  


* * *

Prompt: Elenco Primavera, n. 52,  febbre alta


End file.
